Her Last Words to Him
by azngirl123
Summary: Percabeth. What are her last words to him? After the terrible nightmare, they impart on a quest with Thalia and Grover. See what happens. DISCONTINUED.
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

No one's POV

She walked away from him during their argument.

"Come on Annabeth he's pure evil. Luke is never coming back. The guy you knew years ago is dead," the boy yelled after her.

"Percy, you never knew him, he wouldn't do this, he's under Kronos' evil spell," Annabeth retorted back at him. The argument was getting worse.

"Why are you so inconsiderate Percy! Do you ever give people a second chance?" Annabeth stopped and yelled at him. Percy was stunned to see Annabeth so mad at him.

"Annabeth I do give people second chances, but Luke, he changed! You are just in love with him. How foolish can you be?" he yelled back at her. That pushed her over the top.

"I am not foolish! He will change and don't ever call me foolish Perseus!" she yelled back at him.

"But you are acting foolish, believing Luke will come back!" she had it with him.

"No I am not, you just want to win. You don't even care if you kill him and how much it would effect me. Well you know what? I hate you Perseus Jackson! " she yelled at him. He stood there stunned that she just announced that she hated him. Annabeth walked away from him with that said.

The words she said to him kept replaying in his mind.

"Well, well if it isn't Percy Jackson," a voice from behind him said.

"What do you want Luke, I'm not in the mood to battle you," Percy said.

"We don't have to battle, I can just kill you right now," Luke said. Then two hydras came out from behind the trees.

"How did you get past the border?" Percy asked.

"We weakened a spot on your border, now we have access to the camp," he said.

"Get out now. I don't want to fight," Percy yelled at him.

"Well to bad because you're going to have to fight me to live," Luke said.

He and the two hydras went and attacked Percy. Percy took out Riptide and stabbed the first hydra in the chest and it disappeared into gold dust. The next one wasn't as easy. He had to dodge all of its heads. Then, he was able to stab it in the chest. But it did not disintegrate.Then it tried to bite him , but Percy quickly rolled out of the way. While he rolled under it, he stabbed with Riptide again, it turned into gold dust. Next came Luke. They swung at each other with their swords.

"Little Percy depressed because his little girlfriend dumped him for me?" Luke said while swinging at Percy. Luke hit the spot on Percy when he said that. Percy stopped in mid- swing.

"You see Persues, your emotions are easy to play with. If you just tinker with it, you'll find the emotion that hurts you most, and that emotion is love," Luke said. Percy knew he was right. Luke took another swing at Percy and got him square in the chest. Percy yelled out in pain.

Meanwhile

Annabeth didn't stop running until she was behind her cabin. She didn't mean what she said to him. She felt the exact opposite about Percy. Then she heard a scream, it was Percy. _Oh no, _she thought.

She ran back to where they were earlier and she found Luke standing over Percy's body. Percy had a huge slash at his chest.

"Do you still believe I can come back now Annabeth," Luke said. Then he disappeared into the woods behind him.

She rushed to Percy's side, tears streaming down her face, and she pulled his head into her lap.

"Look Annabeth, I know you hate me, but all I want to say is that I'm sorry for being such a bad friend. And I think Luke just got rid of me. I'm so sorry, " his eyes were starting to droop, then his chest stopped rising. She couldn't believe that he died. Then she remembered her last words to him, _I hate you Perseus Jackson!_

"No, no, no, Percy you can't die! I didn't mean what I said before. The truth is that I love you," there were tears streaming down her face, but she knew she said that to late, Percy Jackson was dead.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Annabeth yelled. She was in the Athena cabin on the floor tangled in her cold sweat soaked sheets. Then she remembered her nightmare. She had to go check if Percy was alive or not. She got her sneakers and robe on and ran to the Poseidon cabin. There she found Percy's bed neatly made. Was her nightmare real? The she heard the door open.

"Annabeth what are you doing on my bed?" a voice behind her asked. It was Percy.

"J-Just c-checking if you were a-alive or n-not," she tried to say casually because she felt so relieved that he was still alive. She got up and went to go hug him. He stiffened, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course, I'm alive Wise girl," he said to her.

"I know Seaweed Brain. Where were you though?" she asked him.

"Oh I went to the beach for awhile," He responded.

"Oh okay then, Good Night, Seaweed Brain," she said and released him.

"Good night Wise girl," he said and she walked out his door back to the Athena cabin. _What did she mean alive or not? _he thought. _Oh well, _he shrugged to himself and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? Should I make this into a two- shot? Review PLEASE!**


	2. Feelings

Percy's POV

I woke up that morning and headed to the Athena cabin to go see Annabeth and I ask her about last night. It was a Saturday so we had less activities to attend to. She wasn't there, so I assumed she was at breakfast. I then decided to ask Annabeth about last night after breakfast. During breakfast, I slipped a note to Annabeth that read:

_Hey Wise girl!_

_Meet me at my cabin after breakfast._

_-Seaweed Brain_

She looked over to me and nodded her head, so I smiled back in return. I kept thinking about the talk with Aphrodite. She said something about my feelings for Annabeth. I know I like Annabeth, but do I love her? I reflected on all of the memories I shared with her, the hug after I was turned back to human on Circe's island, the kiss on the cheek she gave me after winning the chariot race, and most of all the kiss on Mount St. Helens. I think that I do love her. I am in love with my best friend, how original. After breakfast, I went to my cabin and waited nervously for Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

When I finished breakfast, I walked over to Percy's cabin. He probably wanted to know why I came to him last night. I arrived and didn't even bother knocking on his door.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy said. I went over and sat next to him on his bed.

"Hey. So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

"About last night. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Yep, I was right, again.

"Yeah,"

"Do you want to tell me about, you don't have to," He said with a look of concern on his face.

"I'll tell you. What basically happened was, we got in a huge argument about…" I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him about everything, especially the "I love you" part.

"About what, Annabeth?"

"Luke. I ran off and then Luke came and k-killed y-you," the last part was hard to say and I could feel some tears welling up, but I willed myself not to cry in front of Percy. It didn't work because a tear rolled down my cheek. Percy looked sad and gave me a hug. I returned it and we stayed hugging each other.

"Annabeth, I'm still here and I don't plan on dieing soon," he looked up to me and smiled.

"I know," I replied and smiled back.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Wise Girl?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," she responded. The walk was silent, but a comfortable silence. Percy looked like he was fighting over something in his head.

Percy's POV

I was fighting over whether or not to tell Annabeth my feelings. This is how my "fight" went: _Should I tell her now, especially after her nightmare? 'Cause that might happen. Me dieing and not telling her how I feel_. _But what if she doesn't feel the same way. But if she does we can be together. Ugh! I am just going to tell her right now!_ _This is giving me a HUGE headache!_

When we reached Zeus' Fist, I knew I ran out of time to think of ways to tell her. So I started:

"Um, A-Annabeth I have to t-tell you s-something," I said nervously.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked me. _This isn't going to be easy. _I thought.

"Annabeth I-I a-am in…" I looked past her shoulder and saw Luke.

"Annabeth turn around it's Luke," I whispered to her.

Annabeth's POV

I turned around and Percy was right. Luke was right at the edge of the forest.

"How did you get past the border?" Percy asked.

"We weakened a spot on your border, now we have access to the camp," Luke said. Percy turned slightly pale and I think I did too. But not for the reason of the weak spot, but this was like my nightmare, except this time I was here, no extra monsters, and there was no argument. Luke unsheathed Backbiter. Percy uncapped Riptide and I took out my dagger.

"Annabeth you stay. I want Percy to come fight me first," Luke said with an evil smile.

"Annabeth go tell Chiron, about the border," Percy said.

"No! I'm staying with you no matter what!" I didn't want Percy to die. Percy looked at me.

"Annabeth, I won't kill him, but what do you want me to do if I have to in defense?" Percy looked with a sad look in his eyes.

"Percy, whatever you do, I'll be right behind you," I reassured him. I was happy that he consulted me first about killing Luke.

"Thanks," he smiled at me.

"Are you done with your chat? I have a battle to win," Luke said with a hit of joy in his voice when he said he was going to win.

"No you're not going to win," Percy said and charged at him. I watched them swing and block at each other. Percy made the mistake at looking over to me. Luke saw that and tripped him. He put his sword to Percy's throat.

"Say your last words Percy," Luke smiled. A look of horror washed over my face. I took my dagger and snuck behind look and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Ahhhhh," he yelled in pain. Percy got up and put his foot on Luke and his dagger at his neck. Percy looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Well, what are your last words?" Percy said. Luke smiled back and replied:

"None, because You can't kill me," after he said that, he disappeared into dust. Percy and I were confused. How did he do that?

"Lets got tell Chiron," I said. We walked to the Big House and saw Mr. D and Chiron playing pinochle on the porch.

"Chiron! Luke just came back. He weakened a spot in out in our border!" I practically yelled at him.

"I knew they would soon be able to do that. For now, I'll contact the gods and see if they can fix the spot," Chiron said.

"Enough! Go away Peter and Annie Bell, the horse and I have a game to play," Mr. D said. Percy scowled at him and we left. We went to Thalia's Tree and we sat down. I was starting to wonder what Percy wanted to say to me before Luke came.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did you want to tell me before Luke came?" he looked nervous when I asked him.

"Let me try this again," he took a deep breath and continued:

"W-We've been through a l-lot. I-I've been h-hiding my r-real f-feelings. A-Annabeth, I-I-I love y-you," he said nervously and he looked at me with a sign of hope in his eyes. I sat there shocked. He felt the same way.

"Look Annabeth I kno-" I interrupted him by saying:

"Percy, I-I love y-you too," he smiled at me. We were both blushing a lot. He started to lean in and I did the same. Out lips met and we kissed for at least two minutes. We broke apart breathless.

"Annabeth, w-will y-you be my girlfriend?" he asked me. I was so happy!

"I'd love to," he took my hand and we headed to lunch. On the way there we met Grover.

"Hey you.. Guys," he slowed down when he saw us holding hands. He looked at us and smiled.

"FINALLY!" he yelled out. We laughed and headed to lunch.

**How did you like it? Review! Oh and I need suggestions for my other story, **_**Awkward.**_** Please give me suggestions!**

**-azngirl313-**


	3. Meeting

Annabeth's POV

I was super happy at lunch because I finally told Percy my feelings and we got together. I looked over at him and he noticed and winked back. I blushed. Chiron stood up to make an announcement.

"After lunch, may Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase meet me in the Big House?" We looked over and nodded at him.

"That is all." he then sat down.

After lunch, I met up with Percy outside the dining hall. He took my hand and we went to the Big House. We saw Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle and Chiron won as usual.

"Ah, Peter Johnson and Annie Bell Cheese finally got together, I see," Mr. D said in an annoyed tone. Did he know that we were bound to be together?

"It's Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, Mr. D" Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Anyways, I need to talk to you two," Chiron led us into the Big House.

"The gods want to talk to you about what happened with Luke. Argus shall drive you to the Empire State Building. You will leave in ten minutes," Chiron said and headed back to Mr. D. We went outside to wait for Argus by Thalia's Tree.

"Nervous?" Percy asked me. I nodded.

"What do you think our parents will think about us being, you know?" he asked me.

"Poseidon will probably accept, but knowing my mom, she'll be mad," I said. I got tired and put my head on his shoulder. By now, Argus had arrived. We went down the hill and stepped into the van. Even though it was still the afternoon, I was tired. It took 30 minutes to get to Olympus, so I fell asleep on Percy's shoulder.

"Wise Girl, wake up," Percy whispered to me. He shook me a little more and I woke up. I stretched and yawned, but I didn't lift my head. I was quite comfortable.

"Annabeth, we're here, get up,"

"Ugh, fine!" I said. We entered the Empire State Building and headed over to the information desk.

"We have an appointment with the gods," He looked up from his magazine and gave us the key. We headed into the elevator and waited. It took awhile, but we finally reached the six- hundredth floor. We then, walked into the throne room, where we saw all of the gods and goddesses, except for Mr. D, Hades, and Artemis. We bowed.

"Tell me what happened during the fight with Luke," Zeus said.

"Well, Percy and I were walking when Luke came. He weakened a spot in our border and demanded a fight with the both of us, but with Percy first. Percy and Luke fought until Luke tripped Percy. Then Percy tripped him and put Riptide to his throat. Before anything could happen, Luke disappeared into dust like a monster would," I explained. I looked at the gods to see there expressions. Most nodded, while Ares looked bored with the place.

"The Titan Army has grown stronger. We will strengthen your borders. Luke has fully turned into Kronus, that's the only way this can happen. You and the others have to be prepared for any surprise attacks and keep a look out. That is all we can do now," Zeus said.

"Poseidon and I would like to have a private talk with them now," my mom said. I became very nervous. By instinct, I grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him closer to my side. The other gods left, but before Aphrodite left, she gave us a wink and a smile. That left Percy, Poseidon, my mom, and me in the room.

"We will ask some questions about your new relationship, okay. Are you two in love with each other?" Poseidon asked. Both Percy and I nodded.

"I see, will you do anything for each other?" Poseidon asked and we both nodded again. Poseidon was mostly talking, while my mom looked furious and glared at Percy.

"You will not be with my daughter!" My mom yelled at Percy. Surprisingly, Percy didn't back down.

"Yes I will. I love her and you can't stop that," Percy said back. Instead of getting any angrier, she smiled. Wait, she smiled!

"Good job Perseus, you passed my test. I approve of you and my daughter," Percy and I stood there in shock. Our jaws open.

"I also approve of you two, you may leave now," Poseidon said.

"Um, Thank you," I said. We bowed and left.

"That was strange," I said to Percy while we were in the elevator.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that at all," Percy said, obviously still stunned and so was I.

"Well at least we can be together without any worries about our parents," I said. I went over to Percy and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed me on the cheek. The elevator finally reached the ground and we walked back to the van. When we arrived at Camp Half- Blood, we saw Grover and … Thalia? We raced up to the top.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" Percy asked. I went over and hugged her.

"What? I can't come visit friends and train with them for a week?" She said with a smile.

"Apparently, a lot happened when I was gone," she said and raised an eyebrow. Percy and I blushed.

"Yeah we got together," I said.

"Come lets enjoy the rest of the time," Percy said and he put one arm around me and the other around Thalia's shoulder.

"Yeah lets go," Grover said and we raced down the hill.

**

* * *

  
**

**That's it review and tell me how you liked this story! Give me some suggestions for my other story, **_**Awkward,**_** too! **

**-azngirl313-**


	4. Truth of Dare

**This was only supposed to be a one- shot, but people want more. **

**

* * *

  
**

Percy's POV.

Thalia was going to spend a couple of weeks with us. We headed to my cabin to talk and hang out.

"Hey I have an idea! Lets play Truth of Dare!" Thalia said. We all nodded, but I was a little nervous of what they were going to ask me.

"I'll go first," Thalia looked between Annabeth and me. Uh oh.

"Grover, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Grover said.

"Grover I dare you to…" she then whispered something in his ear.

"NO way! She'll kill me!" Grover yelled.

"A dare is a dare, now go!" Thalia said. Grover got up and grumbled something on his way out the door. He came back into the room about five minutes later with something in his hands. We all stood up 'cause Thalia told us to. Grover opened his hand and came out a black spider.

"Spider! Ahhhhhh! P-Percy kill it!!!!" Annabeth screamed. She practically jumped on me and held onto me for dear life. Thalia was laughing at us. I had to carry Annabeth over to the spider and squish it. I did and she finally stopped screaming. She gave the meanest glare to Grover.

"Hey! Blame her. She dared me!!!" Grover said and pointed to Thalia. Thalia had finally stopped laughing and Annabeth chased her around the cabin.

"Help me!" Thalia yelled. So, she ran behind me and hid.

"Percy get out of the way!," Annabeth yelled.

"Okay," I stepped to the left and that left Thalia exposed. They started wrestling on my bed. Grover and I started laughing. After a couple minutes, I went over and grabbed Annabeth and lifter her on my shoulder and dumped her on the other bed. Both Thalia and Annabeth were laughing.

"Okay, lets get back to the game," we gathered in the small square/ circle on the floor.

"Grover it's your turn,"

"Okay, lets see. Thalia Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Okay lets see, if you weren't a Hunter who would you date?" Grover raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

"Can I take a Dare instead," Thalia pleaded. Grover looked over to Annabeth and I. We shrugged.

"Fine okay, I dare you to go ask the Aphrodite cabin for a makeover," Grover grinned and Thalia turned pale. She walked out of my cabin. In five minutes, she walked in with her hair curled, make-up on her face, in high heels, and in a gold dress. She also had her old clothes in her hands.

"Thalia you don't look that bad, actually," Annabeth said.

"But I don't like it!" She ran into my bathroom and quickly changed. She came out looking like she did before and sat down. Grover was laughing the whole time.

"Percy Truth or Dare?" Hmm. Tough choice.

"Dare," I responded.

"I dare you to strip to your boxers for the rest of the game," I paled and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth blush.

"Fine," I got up took off my shirt then and then my shorts. I didn't actually mind. I had a nice six pack by no and some nice muscles. Annabeth stared at me. I sat back down.

"Grover Truth or Dare?" I said.

"Dare," Okay, lets think.

"I dare you to.. Steal ten tin cans from the extra basket in the kitchen," I said. He walked out and came back in a couple of minutes later with a bag of tin cans and a feel cuts.

"The nymphs can be vicious! Wait, can I eat these?"

"Yeah go ahead." I said not caring.

"Annabeth Truth of Dare?"

"Truth," she said almost immediately.

"What do you think of Percy with his shirt off?" Grover grinned and Annabeth and I blushed. Thalia being Thalia laughed

"Uhh, I pick dare please," Annabeth pleaded like Grover did.

"Fine, um… I dare you to go kiss Percy," That wasn't bad.

"But for two minutes," Grover added. Annabeth looked at me and leaned in, I did the same and we kissed. Her arms went around my neck and mine around her waist. Her hand roamed down my chest and settled on my six pack. I didn't mind.

"Okay stop, stop!" We pulled apart instantly, I even forgot Thalia and Grover were here.

"WI said for two minutes not five!" Wow we kissed for five minutes. Annabeth and I blushed.

"I tired of this game. I'll see you guys at dinner," Grover said and waved bye to us. We waved back and he left.

""So… How did you guys get together," Thalia asked.

"Um, Annabeth can you explain while I go put some clothes on," I asked her.

"Fine,"

Annabeth's POV

Percy looked awesome with his shirt off. The kiss was very good. While I was thinking, Thalia asked:

"Annabeth care to explain," she said with a grin and an eyebrow raised.

"It started when I had a nightmare about Percy being killed by Luke. That night I went to Percy to make sure he was alive. I left him confused. The next day, he wanted to talk about it. So I met him after breakfast and we then went for a walk. We saw Luke coming when we were talking. Percy and Luke fought. Luke got in because he weakened a spot in our border. Luke got Percy, but Percy got him back. He was about to kill Luke, but he disappeared. We went to go tell Chiron. Then we went to your tree and talked. He told me he loved me and I said the same. We kissed, then raced down the hill where Grover yelled 'finally'," I said.

"Um, wow," that was all she could say.

"Yeah I know," I said. Percy came back and sat by us.

"So did Annabeth explain?" Thalia nodded her head.

"See you guys later. I'm going to go train a bit," Thalia left and it left just me and Percy.

"So, want to go for a walk, Wise Girl?" He asked me.

"Okay Seaweed Brain lets go," He took my hand and walked outside. We walked around camp and talked with each other. Then Chiron came up to us.

"Percy, you have been called to go on a quest." Chiron said. That caught us off guard.

* * *

**How did you like it? As requested, I'm doing a quest. Sorry for not updating this for so long. Review and give me suggestions!**

**-Azngirl313**


	5. Quest

Percy's POV

"A quest for what?" I asked nervously.

"Come, Annabeth may also come if she wish," Chiron said. I looked over to Annabeth and she nodded. We went to the Big House where we sat down in a large room, which the attic staircase was connected to.

"You and three others have find the diamond of ice," Chiron said to me.

"The diamond of ice? What does it do?" I asked him.

"It will strengthen our borders greatly. It will also strengthen the power of the gods and goddesses," he said.

"Why can't the gods go get it?" Annabeth asked.

"Because it is like the doors of the Labyrinth's, only a demigod can get it," he said. It made sense to me.

"Okay, I will except the quest," I told him.

"Okay then Percy, go and visit the Oracle," he responded. I walked up the creepy stairs and found the Oracle in the back of the room.

"I am the Spirit of Delphi, what is your question?" it spoke to me.

"What must I do to find the diamond of ice?" I asked it. Then a puff of green smoke came out of its mouth. The prophecy is:

_The son of Poseidon, daughter of Athena, daughter of Zeus, and a satyr will go_

_To the northern land of snow._

_To find what you seek,_

_You must travel to the highest peak._

_You will meet many monsters who want you dead_

_To win, you must have the shield with the head._

_True love will hold the key_

_To rid the world evil free._

The puff of smoke disappeared and I ran down the stairs. Chiron and Annabeth looked up at me. I also saw Thalia and Grover at the table.

"Percy, what did the Oracle say?" Chiron asked me.

"It said:

_The son of Poseidon, daughter of Athena, daughter of Zeus, and a satyr will go_

_To the northern land of snow._

_To find what you seek,_

_You must travel to the highest peak._

_You will meet many monsters who want you dead_

_To win, you must have a sword with lead._

_True love will hold the key_

_To rid the world evil free." _I told them. They all were thinking.

"The first lines mean that Percy, Thalia, and probably Annabeth and Grover will accompany him on the quest," Chiron said.

"So do you guys accept?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" they all yelled which caused me to grin. I walked over next to Annabeth and sat next to her.

"The second line can mean Alaska," Annabeth said.

"Yes, I think the diamond is in Alaska," Chiron said.

"The third and fourth line go together. The highest peak…Annabeth! What's the tallest mountain in Alaska?" Thalia asked her.

"The tallest mountain has to be Mount McKinley," she answered her.

"Yeah lets try there," I said.

"A sword of lead? Where can we get that Chiron?" Grover asked him.

"We can have Riptide have some lead infused in it. Beckendorf can do that, I believe." he responded to Grover.

"And true love will be the key to beat the Titan's," Annabeth said.

"That would be you and Percy, Annabeth," Thalia said. We blushed.

"The prophecy has been deciphered and you all will leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed," Chiron said and let us out.

"We have to ask Beckendorf for help first," I said.

"Okay, lets go over there. I think he's at his cabin." Grover said. We ran to the Hephaestus cabin and I knocked on the door. Beckendorf opened it.

"Hey you guys! Do you need something?" he asked We told him about the quest and about putting lead in Riptide. He agreed that he would do it for me. He took my sword and said it will be finished by dinner time. I thanked him and we left.

It was time for dinner and I headed over to Beckendorf. I knocked on the door and his brother, Tom, answered.

"Hey Percy!" he said.

"Hey Tom, is Beckendorf there?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'll go get him for you," he left and Beckendorf arrived moments later.

"Hey Percy here's your sword. Good Luck on your quest," he said and handed me the sword. I examined it and saw where he put the lead. Even though it had lead in it, it still weighted the same.

"I put the lead in the middle so it doesn't matter where you hit the monster," he explained.

"Thanks man, I owe you won," I said and left to dinner. After dinner, I went to go pack for the quest.

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been really busy with school and my other stories. Check out my other stories too! Send me suggestions and Review!!!!**

**-azngirl313**


	6. Questions

Percy's POV

When I was packing, I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and Annabeth was there.

"Hey Wise Girl, what brings you here?" I asked her and let her in.

"Nothing, I just got bored and decided to come and visit. What are you doing?" she said while walking in.

"Packing, what do you think I need? I have ambrosia, clothes, money, and drachmas," I said. I walked over to my bed and rummaged through my pack. She nodded and thought for a moment.

"Want to go ask Chiron?" she asked me. I nodded and we headed out, but before we did, I grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled. On our way there, we spotted Grover and Thalia doing the same thing, going to the Big House.

"Hey guys what's up?" Grover asked us.

"Not much, you guys asking Chiron what we need to bring?" I asked them. They nodded in unison and we headed over to the Big House together. We entered and saw Mr. D and Chiron playing pinochle as usual.

"What do you brats want?" Mr. D asked us in an annoyed tone.

"Now, now Dionysus, it's probably important," Chiron said and galloped to us. I stifled a laugh when Chiron treated Mr. D like a five year- old.

"What do you need, children?" he asked us.

"We came here to ask you what we need to bring for our quest to Alaska and what our transportation is," Annabeth asked him.

"Well you need money, ambrosia and clothes. When you get to Alaska you need to find a lodge that is reasonably priced. You all will take a train there and Argus will take you to the station. That's probably everything," he said. We nodded and headed back to our cabins. I walked Annabeth to hers and gave her a goodnight kiss which she blushed to. I headed back to my cabin and packed more and headed to bed.

**Short chapter I know, but I will update the next one when I get at least 8 reviews. So REVIEW!!!**

**-azngirl313**


	7. Long Drive

Percy's POV

I was waken up by familiar voice.

"Percy get up! It's time to get on the quest," the voice said. It was Annabeth. She was shaking me.

"Alright, I'm up," I said and opened my eyes. I got up and she blushed almost immediately after I got up. I looked at her with a confused face.

"U-Uh Percy, y-you are in your boxers," she said nervously. I looked down, she was right, as usual. I groaned and grabbed a pair of jeans. I could feel her gaze so I decided to tease her

"Enjoying the sight are you?" I asked her with a grin. She blushed even more.

"You like to see me like this don't you?" I teased her more while putting some jeans on. She blushed even more. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. I grinned. I probably looked like an idiot with the grin on my face. I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I could see her looking at me in the corner of the mirror. I smirked again. I came out and grabbed my shirt and bag. When I put my shirt on my head, she snapped out of her trance.

"Come on P-Percy, let's go," She said. We headed out the door and to the top of the hill

Annabeth's POV

**From the start of this morning**

It was almost time to go. I went to the Poseidon Cabin and didn't bother to knock. I walked in and saw Percy sleeping on his bed. He looked cute lying there, he saw lightly snoring and drooling. I smiled to myself. I started to wake him up.

"Percy get up! It's time to get on the quest," I said to him. He rolled on his back and I shook him up some more.

"Alright I'm up," he said. When he got up I blushed. He wasn't wearing anything, but boxers. He looked at me with a confused face. Stupid Seaweed Brain doesn't even know he's half naked in front of me!

"U-Uh Percy, y-you are in your boxers," I stuttered out nervously. He groaned and grabbed some pants. I kept staring at his well toned chest.

"Enjoying the sight are you?" he teased me. I blushed even more. I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"You like to see me like this don't you?" he teased me even more! I blushed and was probably looking like a red tomato. He grinned and headed to the bathroom. It was like I was in a trance. I couldn't look away. He came out and put a shirt over him.

"Come on P-Percy, let's go," I said. We headed to the top of the hill and saw Grover, Thalia, and Chiron. Argus grabbed the our bags and put them in the van.

"Now this quest is very important. You must be very careful, especially finding the diamond on Mount McKinley," Chiron said. We nodded.

"Okay get on the van and be on your way," he said. Grover sat in the back by himself and Thalia, Percy, and I took the middle row of seats. It was a half and hour ride. Percy sat in the middle and I sat to his right and Thalia to his left. We waved to Chiron. Argus started driving. Five minutes into the ride, I laid my head on Percy's shoulder. I looked up to him and he smiled at me. I looked over to Thalia who was staring out the window. I looked back at Grover who was messing with a map of Alaska.

"Grover you brought a amp?" Percy asked him.

"Yeah, we're going to need it," he responded back.

"Nice thinking G-man," Percy said.

"Thanks Perce," Grover responded. I was very comfortable in my position. I was growing tired and soon fell asleep.

**How did you like it? Review!**

**-azngirl313**


	8. Slapping

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed my stories!!!**

Percy's POV

When we were about to arrive at the train station, I noticed that Annabeth was asleep on my shoulder. I smiled to myself and started to wake her up.

"Annabeth wake up," I whispered in her ear. She subconsciously pushed my head out of the way and said:

"Five more minutes," she shifter her head onto my shoulder again. And I thought children of Athena were supposed to be light sleepers. We were in the parking lot of the station by now and Thalia and Grover were getting our stuff. Then a great idea for waking her up popped into my head.

"Annabeth there are spiders," I whispered. Her eyes shot open and she slapped me, apparently trying to slap the "spider."

"Ow!" I yelled. She slaps really hard! My hand went to my cheek and there was a red mark where she slapped me. Okay, so the great idea wasn't that great for my face. But, hey, at least she woke up.

"Where are the spiders!?" she said and looked over the ground frantically.

"There aren't any, I was trying to wake you up!" I said.

"Don't do that again!" she said and slapped me in the same spot and got out of the car. She managed to give me a death glare on the way out.

"OW!" I practically yelled at the top of my lungs. I got out of the car thinking that the spot where she slapped me was probably purple or a deep shade of red. Once out, Grover and Thalia looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, what happened to your face Percy?" Thalia asked me.

"Annabeth happened, she slapped me twice," I muttered angrily while getting my stuff.

"Oh, so that's the slapping noise we heard from the car," Grover said.

"Here are jackets for everyone," Argus said and handed a coat to each of us. Thalia got a black coat, Annabeth got a gray coat, Grover got a red coat, and I got a green coat.

"Thanks Argus, see you later," I said and went into the station with the others.

"We can all share a cabin," Annabeth said, "It would be a lot cheaper."

"Yeah okay, lets get one," Thalia said. Grover told the person at the desk what we wanted and she gave us tickets. Once done he turned to us and said:

"Get ready for a long trip guys, it's going to take us at least five days to reach Alaska," he said. We all groaned and headed for our gate. Annabeth was ignoring me after the whole "spider/ waking up incident" so I decided to give her some space. Even though it has been fifteen minutes after the incident, my face was still a deep shade of red.

"Uh, Percy, I think you should get like an ice pack for that bruise," Grover said. I put my hand to my cheek and winced.

"Yeah, come on G-man, help me find one," I said. Grover and I got up and went around from store to store looking for one. We finally found one and paid for it. I immediately putted it on my face when we walked out of the store. I winced when the coolness hit my cheek, but soon recovered from it. We walked back to our gate and found Thalia and Annabeth sitting and looking bored.

"Come here Percy," Annabeth said to me for the first time since this morning. I walked over there, kind of afraid that she would slap me again.

"I'm not going to slap you, I just want to see how hard I slapped you," she said and rolled her eyes at me. It's kind of scary how she does that. She took the ice pack off of my cheek and placed her hand on it. I winced and she noticed.

"Sorry about that Percy," she said sheepishly.

"That's okay, I kind of deserved it for scaring you like that," I said.

"Train 13 to Alaska is now boarding," the intercom said.

We grabbed our stuff and headed to the train. Once checked in, we went aboard and looked for our cabin. I still had the ice pack, so it was difficult for me to see the cabin numbers. As soon as we found the door, I opened it. It was a small cabin with two twin beds, a large window, a small bathroom with a shower, and a sleeping bag, pillows and blankets.

"Sleeping arrangements? How about I get one of the beds, Grover gets the floor and sleeping bag, and Percy and Annabeth share the other twin bed. And to be fair for Grover, we should alternate around so that Grover wouldn't be the one who sleeps on the floor the whole time," Thalia said. We nodded in agreement and sat our stuff on the ground. I went in the bathroom and looked at my face. It was better, so I took the ice pack of and washed my face. I walked out and Grover said:

"Hey Perce, your face looks a heck of a lot better than the moment you walked out of the car,"

"Yeah, I know," I replied and walked over to the bed that Annabeth and I were sharing. She was laying down so I moved her feet and sat down. But she laid her feet back in my lap. I looked at her and she smiled. We talked together about camp, the huntress, the war, and what we were expecting in the quest.

"As the prophecy said, we are going to have to keep a look out for monsters," Annabeth said.

It has been a couple of hours and it was now 10:00 PM. We all decided to go to sleep, so we took turns changing. Thalia wore black pants and a silver shirt, Grover wore shorts and his Camp T-Shirt, Annabeth wore something like Thalia except for gray pants and a white shirt, I wore my boxers and a white tight T- Shirt. We got out the blankets and pillows, and the sleeping bag turned out to be a double, so that means Annabeth and I would be sharing one later.

We all got ready for bed. Thalia laid on her bed, I laid on my side with my back to the wall, and Annabeth laid in front of me on her die facing Thalia. My arms were wrapped around her waist and Grover went to turn off the lights. He had difficulties with getting into the sleeping bag. He couldn't get the zipper open and it was quite funny watching him. Thalia, Annabeth, and I were silently laughing until he managed to get it open. We eventually drifted off into sleep.

**How did you like it? Review and give me suggestions for this story and my other ones!!!**

**-azngirl313**


	9. Important!

Sorry for not updating, but I'm super busy. I won't be able to update for awhile. Sorry!

~azngirl313


	10. Mount Rushmore

**So sorry for not updating for so long! I have been SUPER busy, my laptop crashed, AND my internet has been down since February!!! I changed my pen name a bit, it is now **_**azngirl123.**_** Okay, some have wanted me to include Grover/Thalia romance, but I'm not. Grover is with Juniper and Thalia is a Hunter and I'm keeping it that way. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I sadly don't own PJO.**

Percy's POV

We woke up with the sun light shining in our faces and took turns in the bathroom to change our clothes. All of a sudden, Grover's stomach rumbled loudly.

"I'm hungry," Grover complained.

"Okay, we'll order some breakfast," Thalia said. She grabbed the train's food menu and called the kitchen. She placed the orders and we all waited for our food. While we were chatting, there was a knock on the door.

"Finally!" Grover exclaimed. We laughed and I went to the door. There was a woman with a cart.

"Here's you breakfast," the lady hissed. Whoa, hissed? I immediately reached for riptide. The lady transformed into the hydra. Her heads were aimed at me. I could see Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover prepare for battle. I dodged all the heads.

"Guys we need a flame!" I yelled. Grover was playing his reed pipes and the hydra was tied to the ground. We ran past it and knocked on all cabins asking for a lighter. Behind us, the hydra was struggling to get out and it finally did. The monster turned to us and aimed all of the five heads. We still didn't have any luck with a lighter.

"Where the heck is a lighter?" Thalia yelled angrily.

"Grover, Annabeth, go look for fire! Thalia and I will keep the hydra busy," I ordered and ducked as the head of the monster try to bite the area my head occupied only seconds before. Thalia and I ducked and dodged all the monstrous heads. I held up my sword to block the hydra, but at the last minute the hydra craned its neck and it mouth graze my arm.

"Ah," I yelled out as I felt the venom rush into my bloodstream and gripped my arm.

"Oh my gods, Percy," Thalia said.

"Thalia, keep fighting,"

"Percy! Thalia! We got it!" we heard Annabeth yell.

"Percy, what happened?" she asked.

"Hydra…bit…going…pass out," I croaked out, before the world around turned black.

I woke up when I fell. Wait, how did I fall?

"Grover, you dropped him," I heard Annabeth yell.

"Sorry, he's heavy," he groaned. I opened my eyes then shielded them at the bright sun.

"Where are we?" I muttered. I sat up and placed my arms behind me to support me, all of a sudden a sharp pain went through my right arm.

"Ugh," and I fell back. I was sitting, or laying, in a station, probably the train station.

"Percy, take it easy. You've been out for two days, but your arm my still be soar. Ambrosia and nectar healed it and the venom was out of your system. We're in Washington, but we need to find a way to get to Mt. McKinley," Thalia updated me.

"How the Hades did I fall?" I asked, kind of angrily.

"Um, I dropped you," Grover said sheepishly. "We had to get you out of the train or you would be on your way to Toronto, by now."

"Thanks Grover, but next time, do not drop me," I thanked. Annabeth held out her hand for me and she helped me up.

"So what's the plan now, Wise Girl?" I asked once up, but that doesn't mean I would let go of her hand.

"We need to travel 30 miles to reach the mountain, we can take a ski lift up and travel our way up the mountain. Probably, a bus because a taxi is going to be way too expensive," she said.

"Sounds good, but where's the bus stop?" Thalia asked. All of a sudden, Annabeth ran into a store. She came back out holding, what looks like, a map.

"Where are we?" Thalia asked.

"I think we're in South Dakota," Annabeth said.

"South Dakota! How are we supposed to get to Washington now?" Grover wondered.

"We'll see, but for now we have to find a place to stay," Annabeth suggested. We all walked out of the station and found out that Mount Rushmore was only a few miles away.

"Look Mount Rushmore is only a few miles away! We have to go there!" Annabeth said excitedly. She was pulling my hand toward the direction of the monument.

"Help!" I mouthed to Grover and Thalia.

"You guys can go, me and Grover will go look for a hotel! Meet us back at the front of the train station in an hour!" Thalia yelled back. Both were trying to hold their laughter at the sight of Annabeth pulling me away and me glaring at them.

"Come on Seaweed Brain! I can't be dragging you the whole way!" Annabeth scolded.

"Fine," I huffed.

I followed Annabeth to the bus stop as she continued on and on about the history of the monument and I'm proud to say I actually learned something about it. Like Presidents Lincoln, Jefferson, Washington, and Roosevelt and Gutson Borglum was the architect. But that's the only stuff I could take in from Annabeth's constant talking. The bus arrived and, unfortunately, it was the time of day where all adults were making their way to work. Annabeth and I paid a quarter for the bus and made our way to a spot in the very crowded bus. Awkwardly, she and I were pressed up against each other into a very tight spot.

"This is awkward," I stated.

"Yep," she agreed. We were pressed up against each other. The ride took a few minutes and we pushed our way through and off the bus.

"Look! There it is!" Annabeth pointed to the mountain. Wow, that was really cool.

"Ah, now I see why you like it. It looks cool," I commented. She grinned and took my hand. We walked as close as we could to Mount Rushmore and Annabeth dragged me around all the plaques that gave more information about it. I tried to read some, but as soon as I got the hang of it, she dragged me to another. I gave up trying to read.

After a half an hour of the Monument, we went back to the train station where we met up with Grover and Thalia.

"So, how was the Monument?" Thalia asked.

"Not bad, it looked cool though," I said. I knew Annabeth would start going on and on so I excused myself to the bathroom.

"The architectural detail was amazing," she started and I ran, leaving Grover and Thalia. I wandered around and saw a small store. They sold knick-knacks and snacks. I decided to get myself a pack of gum and went out. I found the restroom and was about to open the door when…

**Cliffy!!! Review!!! I'm not updating the next chapter until there are at least 10 reviews.  
**


	11. Pegasus

**A/N: I hope you like this!!! I'm **_**extremely **_**sorry for not updating!**

Percy's POV

…I was sent flying into the air.

_Sorry Boss!!!_

_Blackjack? _I said back.

_Yep, we're here to help you out._

_We? _ Then two other Pegasus', Porkpie and Guido, came flying through the same way. Mortals were running around and I heard something about a car smashing through a wall.

_Yeah, we are going to fly you to Mount McKinley._

"So much for a hotel," I scoffed.

_Just wait here; I'll go get the others. _

I walked back outside and found Annabeth talking to Grover and Thalia. How long can Annabeth talk about architecture? Actually, I don't want to know.

"Hey guys! Come here!" I yelled over to them and they ran to me.

"Apparently we don't need a hotel, Blackjack and two other Pegasus' are flying us to Alaska," I explained.

"Percy, why there a whole in the wall?" Annabeth asked.

"Blame Blackjack and the others," They followed me to the Pegasus' and we all mounted. Since there was only three Pegasus, Annabeth decided to ride with me in the back. As we ascended, Annabeth tightened her grip. Annabeth's estimation was that we were going to arrive in Alaska in 6 hours.

**Okay, extremely short, but I just wanted to update and there would be a scene change at this point.**

**-**_**azngirl123**_


	12. DISCONTINUE

To all my readers for this story,

I have lost interest in continuing to write _Her Last Words__**. **_It has been so long since I updated this story, and I've lost all ideas that I had for this story. After some time deciding whether or not to discontinue it, I have decided to. I may decide sometime in the future to recontinue the story, but I am unsure. I am greatly sorry. But check out my other stories!

_-azngirl123_

P.S: If you want this story to recontinue, review and put your ideas in on what should happen!_  
_


End file.
